eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Je ne suis pas mort
"Je ne suis pas mort" (English: I'm not dead) is the song that will represent France in the Eurovision Song Contest II. It will be sung by Odette Garnier and will automatically qualify for the final. Lyrics French Lyrics Verse 1: Comme je marche dans la nuit Les hurlements de pleine lune dans mon oreille Je vois un elfe avec un sourire diabolique Il me dit son nom, mais je m'éloigne Chorus: Tu m'as renversé, mais je suis revenue autour Tu m'aves appelé un clown, mais je vais vous arrêter Je ne suis pas mort Tu m'aves giflé au visage Tu aves dit ne pouvait pas suivre ta rythme Mais je ne suis pas mort Verse 2: Dans l'air chaud Février Je sourire narquois comme il caresse mes cheveux Je demande à ma fille Jacqueline Que signifie ce mystère Chorus: Tu m'as renversé, mais je suis revenue autour Tu m'aves appelé un clown, mais je vais vous arrêter Je ne suis pas mort Tu m'aves giflé au visage Tu aves dit ne pouvait pas suivre ta rythme Mais je ne suis pas mort Bridge: Vous dites toujours que vous n'aurez jamais à ces choses pour moi Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie Comment il vous suffit de m'envoyer le match avec le vent Tu n'es pas la seule pour moi Non, tu n'es pas le seul Chorus: Tu m'as renversé, mais je suis revenue autour Tu m'aves appelé un clown, mais je vais vous arrêter Je ne suis pas mort Tu m'aves giflé au visage Tu aves dit ne pouvait pas suivre ta rythme Mais je ne suis pas mort English Lyrics Verse 1: As I walk through the night The full moon howls in my ear I see a elf with a devilish smile He tells me his name, but I walk away Chorus: You knocked me down but I came back around You called me a clown but I will shut you down I am not dead You slapped me in the face You said couldn't keep up with your pace But I am not dead Verse 2: In the warm February air I smirk as he caresses my hair I ask my girl Jacqueline What does this mystery mean Chorus: You knocked me down but I came back around You called me a clown but I will shut you down I am not dead You slapped me in the face You said couldn't keep up with your pace But I am not dead Bridge: You always say you'll never to those things to me But what does this mean How you'll just send me off with the breeze You're not the one for me No, you're not the one Chorus: You knocked me down but I came back around You called me a clown but I will shut you down I am not dead You slapped me in the face You said couldn't keep up with your pace But I am not dead Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in French Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contest II Category:Songs that Qualified for the Final